1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light source module and a projector, and particularly relates to a light source module using a pin connector and a projector having the light source module.
2. Related Art
Projector is a display device used for producing large size images, and an imaging principle thereof is to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam through a light valve, and project the image beam onto a screen or a wall through a lens to form an image. Along with progress of projection technology and reduction of fabrication cost, usage of the projector has gradually extended from commercial use to family use.
In the light source module of the projector, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are gradually used to replace mercury lamps, and in the light source module, a light emitting diode substrate is required to receive power required for emitting light through a power cord. A method for connecting the power cord to the light emitting diode substrate is to directly weld the power cord to a pad on the light emitting diode substrate, though such connection method has a disadvantage of uneasy positioning when the power cord is welded, and since a wire suitable for larger current has a larger wire diameter, difficulties in welding and subsequent repair are increased. Moreover, in the light source module of some projectors, the power cord is fixed to the pad on the light emitting diode substrate through screw locking, and the screw and nut made of a plastic material are selected to avoid unexpected electrical conduction. However, a structural strength of the screw and nut made of the plastic material is inadequate and the screw and nut are liable to be loosen or damaged under a pulling force, and the light emitting diode substrate using the larger current is liable to embrittle and crack the screw and nut that are made of the plastic material due to a long-term of high temperature caused by the large current. Moreover, assembling and maintenance of the power cord assembled through the screw locking method are more time-consuming and labor-consuming. In addition, the direction that the power cord extends out from the light emitting diode substrate is hard to be adjusted because the power cord is fixed to the light emitting diode substrate through welding or screw locking, and thus the power cord occupies a certain configuration space in internal of the projector, which limits a configuration method of other components in the projector.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110097944 discloses a light source structure, in which a light emitting element is disposed on a substrate, and a connector is welded to the substrate through a surface mounting technology (SMT) and has an electrode post, and the power is received through the electrode post. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130230995 discloses a light emitting diode light source, in which a light emitting diode circuit board is electrically connected to a connector through a power supply circuit board. China utility model patent No. 201836826U discloses a light emitting diode light source, where a connector thereof is welded to pads on a metal substrate through the SMT.